Janji
by KopiSore
Summary: Timah panas itu berhasil menembus tubuhku. Cairan kental itu mengalir dengan lembut. Kristal bening itu mengkahwatirkanku dengan sangan. Ah… Inilah mengapa aku sama sekali tak senang mengucapkan janji kosong padanya. IndoPiri. Male! Indonesia X Fem! Philippines. (FIRTCB berubah nickname and back from the death)


**Janji**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Axis Power Hetalia—Hidekaz Himaruya,**

 **Janji—KopiSore**

 **Philippines-Maricella. -KopiSore**

 **Indonesia-Raditya Adiputra Nusantara**

 **Warning : OC X OC. OC. AU. Typo dan gak sesuai EYD. Straight Pair. Character death like usual~**

 **Summary: Timah panas itu berhasil menembus tubuhku. Cairan kental itu mengalir dengan lembut. Kristal bening itu mengkahwatirkanku dengan sangan. Ah… Inilah mengapa aku sama sekali tak senang mengucapkan janji kosong padanya. IndoPiri. Male! Indonesia X Fem! Philippines.**

 **0-0-0-0**

 **"** **Kau tau kenapa aku tidak mengatakan** **pernah mau b** **erjanji padanya?** **"** **  
** **"** **Karena aku takut aku tak dapat menepatinya** **"**

Tubuhku terbaring lemah di tanah mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Namun entah mengapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya sekeras apapun aku mencoba.  
Yang dapat kuingat hanyalah rasa sakit yang amat sangat di perut dan dadaku. Dan saat itu juga cairan merah kental keluar dari tubuhku. Pada akhirnya aku digotong oleh seorang teman ke tenda perawat ini.

Tubuhku terasa begitu dingin, sedingin suhu malam ini jika kau ingin sebuah perbandingan. Namun tubuh lemah ini telah dihangatkan oleh tubuhnya.  
Tubuhnya, Tubuh wanita itu. Wanita cantik berambut ikal panjang bergelombang yang selalu berusaha mengingatkanku tentang kesehatanku, wanita menawan yang selalu menampakan senyum manis yang selalu terpampang di bibir lembutnya saat bertemu diriku yang pulang dari tugas bertanggung nyawa.

Namun…. Untuk kali ini tak ada senyuman manis ia berikan padaku. Tak ada pula celotehannya yang berisik. Padahal, itu adalah dua hal yang paling pertama ia lakukan padaku jika aku dan dia bertemu kembali. Semua itu digantikan oleh wajah panik, bibirnya yang selalu melengkung keatas itu berganti kebawah, mata hitam indah cemerlang itu terganti dengan mata hitam redup dan mengeluarkan kristal putih bening yang merupakan kristal yang paling tak kuinginkan keluar dari wanita ini.

"Bertahanlah! Kau akan baik-baik saja! Iya 'kan?! Kau kuat! Iya 'kan Raditya?!" Kata-kata itu terus terucap dari bibir nya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, berharap dengan senyumanku ini, kepanikkanya akan menghilang namun harapan hanya harapan. Bukan menjadi tenang tangisanya makin menjadi.  
"Berhentilah bertingkah semua akan baik-baik saja! Aku bukan orang bodoh yang menganggap kalau kau tersenyum itu berarti kau dalam keadaan baik." Pekiknya dengan keras.

Hatiku pilu. Aku tak mau melihat gadis ini bersedih. Apalagi karena diriku.

"Maricella…" Ucapku parau, kedua tanganku mengusap kristal-kristal bening menyedihkan itu "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh…" Kembali aku tersenyum dan berusaha untuk duduk dengan nyaman. Namun ternyata tak bisa. Timah panas yang menembus tubuhku membuat perutku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ketika mencoba. Ingin aku meringis namun kutahan karena wanita istimewa di sampingku ini akan kembali menangis terisak.

Sambil sesenggukan Maricella-Wanita istimewa ini berbicara, "Bodoh… Bodoh… Bodoh!" Tangannya menggenggam erat baju tentaraku yang penuh darah, membenamkan wajah cantiknya itu didadaku. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Heei…. Paling tidak aku menepati janjiku 'kan?" Tanganku merangkul tubuhnya, membuat tubuh kecilnya itu semakin dalam ke dalam dekapanku.

"Memang aku memintamu berjanji agar pulang! Tapi bukan Pulang dengan keadaan sekarat seperti ini! Raditya Bodoh!" Oh Tuhan… Dia menangis lagi.

Aku mengelus rambut hitam yang halus itu, " Paling tidak aku pulang…" Ucapku semakin lemah.

Uh… Rasa sakit ini semakin jadi, timah panas yang berhasil membuat perut dan ulu hatiku mengeluarkan darah ini sudah berhasil membuatku menderita.

"Ssshht! Jangan menangis dong… Nanti aku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Maricella tersentak, dia mendongakan wajahnya dan manik matanya menatap manik mataku dengan serius. Air matanya berhenti namun tetap… Kesedihan terpajang jelas di wajahnya.  
"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Desisnya. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"JANGAN BERKATA BEGITU! KAU ITU KUAT! KALAU KAU MATI SEKARANG BAGAIMANA DENGAN ADIK PEREMPUAN YANG MENUNGGUMU ITU? JANGAN BIARKAN GADIS ITU MENUNGGUMU DENGAN SIA-SIA!" Maricella berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku tak pernah berjanji akan pulang padanya, Mari… Aku tak bisa berjanji padanya karena aku sudah tahu tak akan kembali, dia adik yang dewasa kau tahu? Dia mengerti itu…" Desisku pelan sembari tersenyum. Mataku sudah sayu, nafasku sudah berat aku sudah tak bisa melihat wajah Maricella dengan jelas.

Maricella tertegun, dia mengingat kata-kata Raditya-kekasih-tentara-bodoh yang ia ceritakan sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **"** **Aku tak pernah mau berjanji kalau aku akan pulang, Kau tahukan pekerjaan kita ini selalu berhubungan dengan hidup dan mati? Kau tahu… Memberikan janji kosong pada seorang anak kecil itu sangat kejam."**

"Tapi kau berjanji padaku…" Ucap Maricella parau, bibirnya bergetar.

"Itu karena aku tahu kalau aku akan selalu kembali padamu Mari… Malaikatku. "ucapku sanggau, nafasku benar-benar sudah berat, darah ini sudah keluar terlalu banyak.

Aku mengecup bibir Maricella dengan lembut, sebuah ciuman perpisahan.

"Hei….seorang Malaikat tak pantas menangis, ayo tersenyumlah seperti ini" Ucapku sembari tersenyum penuh. Sebuah senyuman yang yang selalu ia berikan padaku.

" _Salamat sa iyo aking anghel, mahal kita"_ ucapku dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku tak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak aku hanya berusaha mengucapkan kata terakhir menggunakan bahasanya agar terlihat romantis dan keren, namun kelihatanya gagal melihat gadis manis ini hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya, kurasa aku salah pelafalan…  
 _"Mahal kita masyadong,"_ balasnya sembari mengecup bibirku, rasa lembut dan manis yang akan kurasakan terakhir kali.

 **Setelah merasakan kebahagiaan itu dunia menjadi gelap**

Besoknya ketika upacara pemakaman tentara yang dikasihi seorang wanita bernama Maricella , ia mendapat sebuah surat dari teman _Camp_ -nya.

 **Dear my Beloved Angel**

 **Jadi, Aku menulis ini sebelum berangkat berperang malam ini. Kau tahu, untuk jaga-jaga.  
Aku tahu kalau kau membaca surat ini berarti 'Dia' memberikanya padamu. Aku yang menitipkan surat ini padanya agar dia dapat memberikan ini padamu saat aku sudah… Ya… Kau tahulah.**

 **Bukan berarti aku bersiap-siap mati ya, hanya saja aku takut aku tak bisa menepati janjiku Mari. Tentu saja janji yang kau paksa itu soal janji kalau aku akan kembali. Kau tahu Mari? Aku takut, aku takut aku tak bisa menepati janjiku karena dari kecil aku memang terkenal sebagai orang yang tak dapat menepati janji. Kau tahu? Saat aku mengucapkan janji di depanmu aku sangat takut dan gugup, keadaanku mirip saat aku mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada adikku, Martha. Iya dia juga memaksaku mengucap janji namun dia lebih bersikap dewasa tanpa akan mengancam memtusukan hubungan keluarga seperti kau yang mengancam akan memutuskanku jika tak mau mengucap janji. Hehehe….**

 **Oh ya… Tak usah kahwatir soal keadaanku, aku pasti baik-baik saja. hanya saja kemungkinan besar aku merasa kesepian tanpa dirimu dan tanpa hinaan tak jelas dari 'dia' juga sih…**

 **Oh… Sebenarnya kalau aku ternyata masih cukup beruntung untuk hidup, aku berencana mengucapkan kata-kata ini ketika berhasil pulang dengan selamat.**

 **"** **maukah kau menikahiku?"**

 **Setelah itu aku akan mengucap janji yang tak akan aku ingkari, janji menjadi Pria yang akan menemanimu sehidup semati.**

 **Gombal ya? Hehe, Tapi memang kenyataan…**

 **Dari Pria yang mencintaimu,  
Raditya Adiputra Nusantara**

Wanita itu hanya bisa jatuh kembali dan mengeluarkan Kristal-kristal bening dari manik matanya.

 **-Translator, Bassed on Google Translate Of course~**

 **#Salamat sa iyo aking anghel, mahal kita= Maafkan aku malaikatku, aku mencintaimu-Filipino  
#Mahal kita Masyadong = aku juga mencintaimu-Filipino**

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: WHO COME BACK FROM HER BROKEN ARM?! MEEEEH! Sebenarnya, ini adalah FF yang kubuat waktu sekitar 3 tahun lalu (?). Gak sengaja aja ketemu lagi gitu! Duh, pada masa itu diriku ini sedang gencar banget dengan yang namanya IndoPiri! FF lama ini akhirnya ku coba pos saja disini, dari pada dibiarkan berdebu… Iya gak sih?**

 **Oh ya~ Baru inget, sebenarnya FF ini punya lanjutanya, Yah… Bakalan di post sih jika ada yang tertarik… Fufu~**

 **Review?**


End file.
